Hush
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [A SasuNaru fic] Sasuke can touch Naruto, but he has to follow the rules. Warning: yaoi and dark themes.


Title: Hush  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: Angst, smut  
Pairing: SasuNaru. NaruSasu.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Sasuke can touch Naruto, but only if he follows the rules.

--

The first time Sasuke kisses Naruto he does it in silence, without warning, and it's different from the other kisses—the kisses Naruto keeps giving _him_ with loud wet movements of the tongue in between muttered insults and cursing and incoherent groanings—because Sasuke _doesn't_ talk and refuses to make even the smallest sound.

Naruto's mouth drops open at the press of Sasuke's lips, but it's more of a shocked reaction than any conscious message for Sasuke to slide his tongue into Naruto's mouth, so Sasuke keeps his lips together and digs his nails into Naruto's shoulders in a warning grip.

It's all ruined a second later, when Naruto stutters his name inside a breath, and Sasuke immediately pulls back, cheeks reddened and scowling. He stalks away to the sound of Naruto's frustrated confusion.

--

It takes three weeks of awkward fumbling before Sasuke tries again, and this time things go better. Naruto still looks at Sasuke strangely, but only through half-lidded eyes as his hands travel across Naruto's naked shoulders and around his neck. Naruto leans forward into Sasuke's kiss and brushes his fingers silently across the drawstring of Sasuke's pants.

They make it far enough that Sasuke can ease Naruto's underwear down and off without much more than stilted breathing from the blond. Sasuke wets his lips with a nervous swipe of his tongue. And then a moan escapes Naruto's mouth and Sasuke sits back, disappointed while Naruto bites through his lip until it blood drips down over his chin, his hands, the sheets.

They scream obscenities at each other until Sasuke flees the apartment to go sleep at Sakura's. He leaves the door open as he walks out and hears Naruto slam it shut behind him.

--

Naruto lets Sasuke fill his mouth with cotton a month later.

It makes Sasuke shiver, to gently fold the soft fabric against Naruto's teeth and tie the knot at the base of Naruto's neck. Naruto's hands are clenched and still as Sasuke tugs at the improvised gag, but his eyes are rimmed red and burn with something edged and brittle like glass.

The slight creak of the bedsprings is all that can be heard as Sasuke slides his mouth down onto Naruto's erection. A tightening of stomach muscles underneath Sasuke's hands and he's lost—hips rising to meet every soft suckle of Sasuke's lips, every shy lick of the tongue.

Sasuke strokes a curious finger inside the raw heat of Naruto, and Naruto shivers and squirms and digs his toes into the sheets in blessed silence. A hasty stretching of quivering muscles and Sasuke moves into position, not really caring if he's going slow enough. He thinks he couldn't possibly go any slower.

As he pushes inside, Sasuke feels Naruto's fingers rip through his hair, across the skin of his back, and down. They grasp frantically at Sasuke's hips as if to push them forward faster. It's an incentive Sasuke doesn't need. They move together and it's _almost perfect_ and Sasuke can feel himself getting close…

There's a hitch in Naruto's breath as Sasuke brushes against a spot inside him that makes the blonde's legs twitch and spread wider, and Sasuke's head comes up, eyes widening in a panicked glare. If Naruto screws this up now, Sasuke thinks he may have to kill him, but he can't stop moving his hips and soon he's going to strike that spot again. Naruto knows it too. His eyes lock onto Sasuke's.

_'Don't say a word,'_ Sasuke pleads with soundless movements of his lips. But the cloth is already tumbling out of Naruto's mouth and down onto his chest, which is moving rhythmically back and forth with the force of Sasuke's thrusts.

Naruto's eyes roll back in their sockets and Sasuke rolls his hips helplessly in accordance, closing his eyes against the inevitable.

_'Please don't…'_

Callused palms press firmly against Sasuke's ears and his eyes blink open in stunted relief as the muffled pounding of blood and the pulse in Naruto's thumbs block out the world. Sasuke watches Naruto's mouth open and close in something that could be the syllables of his name, but it doesn't matter at all because Sasuke can't hear them.

He holds his breath as he comes, and Naruto keeps his hands clamped tightly to his head while Sasuke collapses on his chest in a gasping, sticky heap. They lay together, in stillness, waiting for the moment to pass. If Naruto is upset about the fact that he hasn't come yet, he doesn't let Sasuke know it.

After a while, Sasuke's heart rate returns to normal, and he shifts onto his side. Naruto eases out of the bed and into the bathroom. When he comes out, Sasuke is already up and wrapped in a housecoat and when Naruto breaks the silence to tease him about body shyness, it's like nothing ever happened.

--

Most days, it's Naruto pushing Sasuke up against the wall with hard thuds and filthy words that make the tips of Sasuke's ears pink.

Most days it's Sasuke whimpering and gasping and shouting Naruto's name as he's pressed deeper into the mattress—an explosion of sound and movement.

Most days, it's Naruto whispering things into Sasuke's skin in the afterglow and that's fine because it's Naruto, and the finger-paint bruises around Sasuke's wrists and hips and thighs are like proofs. He can't help those, and resisting someone like Naruto is useless. Anyone would understand that.

--

Other days, Sasuke makes a choice to touch Naruto first, to press his lips clumsily to Naruto's mouth and hope he understands enough to respond the right way because Sasuke _knows_ that even the tiniest whimper constitutes a betrayal.

Other days, Sasuke walks a tightrope and waits for Naruto to catch him or push him over the edge. Either way, a fall is inevitable.

--

The day before Naruto's inauguration to become Hokage, they trade secrets. Sasuke wants to know about the Kyuubi. Naruto wants to know why he can't ever speak when Sasuke touches him.

"When you talk, I can't hear them scream," is all that Sasuke will say on the subject.

Naruto looks at him with an expression that is part horror, part sadness. He understands enough now to know who Sasuke means when he says "they" in that tone of voice.

Sasuke only smiles and prods at him to explain more about what it's like to have demons inside your head.

Ones that you don't want to keep.

--

fin.


End file.
